Living
by Monotufu
Summary: Tony accidentally blurts something out at work and suddenly his whole world is upside down. Slash, Tony/Gibbs, fluff, OOC. My first slash story, please be nice!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **_This is my very first slash story, so it may not be very good. It's very fluffy, very OC and there are some vulgar bits that may be hurtful to some people. I know it took me forever just to make myself write them, and they aren't even the worst. Also, I would like to point out that I am in no way Homophobic. I am all for same sex couples, and I'm sorry if some of this is offensive. Please, no flames, though. If you don't like, there happens to be such a thing called a 'close' button._

**Disclaimer:**_ I assure you, if this were mine I wouldn't have to be here writing fan fiction about it. _

**Warning: **_Slash, Tony/Gibbs pairing. Nothing lemony, just fluff. Some bits may be offensive._

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

_Warm lips caressed his face, making a burning trail to his own lips. A callused hand carded through his hair, another behind his neck. He felt the lips move to his jaw line, breath tickling his skin. Before a sigh could escape, his lips were captured again. The kiss was sweet and passionate, but it ended far too soon for him. As his eyes focused on the face in front of him, he gasped out a name._

"…"

~o0o~

Tony awoke to the ringing of his cell phone, groaning as he tried to recall the dream as it slipped away. He'd been having ones similar for years, but he never seemed to be able to see who it was that was with him. He had a feeling he knew, of course, but he tried not to think about it, knowing that it wasn't possible.

"I'm up." He said to his empty apartment as his phone trilled again. He scrubbed a hand over his face as his other hand reached for the phone.

"DiNozzo."

"Why didn't you answer your phone the first time I called?" The voice at the other end demanded, gruff and curious. Tony glance at the clock on his bedside table, before sighing and turning his attention back to the phone held to his ear.

"Well you know Boss, it is 0320, and I was kind of sleeping." He heard a soft chuckle, so quiet he couldn't be sure if it had actually happened.

"Yeah, well, you're awake now. We got a case." Gibbs gave him the address and then hung up after a customary, "Gear up."

"Yeah, sure." Tony said to the dial tone as he rolled his eyes. Shutting the phone he scrubbed another hand over his face, rolling himself out of bed. He sat with his head in his hands, trying to remember the dream. A gruff voice was added, whispering his name, and as the face pulled back, piercing blue eyes looked down at him. A smile started to tug at his lips, a small laugh that was more of a sob escaping. He pushed the heels of his hand into his eyes, trying to get the images out.

_Stop it_, he thought. Shaking his head, he got up and got ready for a new case, and more lies.

~o0o~

He arrived at the crime scene, sighing when he saw that everyone else was already there working. _Great. Just great._

"Late night, Tony?" Ziva asked him as she continued to take pictures, barely glancing at him as he walked over to the team.

"Well you know me." He said, wiggling his eyebrows , hating himself for the look he knew he had on his face; smug.

"Sadly, yes." McGee chimed in, glad for a reason to tease Tony. He looked at Ziva and they shared a smile as Tony moved away, trying to keep his mask up. _Why is this so hard all of a sudden?_ He tried to clear his head again, closing his eyes for a moment. He opened them so see piercing blue eyes, and for a moment he was back in his dream.

"You okay, DiNozzo?" Gibbs looked his face over, trying to see any sign of something being wrong with his Senior Field Agent. He watched as Tony shook his head slightly, blinking a few times before smiling widely.

"Fine, Boss," _…and so it begins_. Tony thought. Lying already and the sun isn't even up.

~o0o~

Back in the bullpen, Tony, Ziva, and McGee were at their desks, working on their reports. Ducky had ruled it a suicide at the scene, and confirmed it after getting everything back to NCIS. The evidence pointed to the same conclusion.

"Did she keep you up late, Tony?" McGee asked as Tony tried to cover up yet another yawn behind his hand. _Well something did._ Tony thought, refusing to answer McGee's question. He continued with his work, trying to act like he wasn't noticing the looks from his team, or the comments about his sex life. Gibbs came back into the bullpen, coffee in one hand, Caf-Pow in the other.

"We're working cold case for the rest of the day." He told them, glancing around to see if anything was amiss. His gut was churning, but everything seemed to be normal enough, despite the bags under Tony's eyes. Judging by the conversation between Ziva and McGee, they had ideas about why he looked so tired. Gibbs' gut said otherwise, but he left it alone for now.

"Going to see Abby." He said as he left. As the elevator doors closed, he heard Ziva speak again.

"So, Tony, what is her name?" She asked him with a smirk and a quirked eyebrow, glancing at McGee as he lifted his head to watch, a smirk on his own face. Tony sighed minimally, knowing that his team couldn't see it. He fixed his mask back on, and looked up, a smile on his own face.

"Why so interested Zeevah? Jealous?"

"No, I am just wondering if she is sane. Knowing her name would only make it easier to get in touch with her to ask." Her smile widened as she finished, looking back down at her work and missing the slump of Tony's shoulders.

"Yeah well, wait for me to make one up for you first." He said, immediately wishing that he hadn't, but knowing that they had heard him.

"Make one up?" McGee asked him, confusion written all over his face. Tony sighed, for what felt like the hundredth time.

"Well yeah, McGee, because I was alone last night." He looked around at the two of them and then looked back down at his work. "Glad we had this chat." He continued typing, hoping that they would forget all about it.

"Well you said-"

"Actually I didn't. You both just assumed that because I was tired and late, that obviously a womanizing man like me was with someone. Though after all the times that you complain when I talk about my private life, I would think that you wouldn't pry when I don't talk about it." Ziva and McGee looked at each other questioningly before looking back at Tony.

"We are sorry. We did not mean to make you angry. We were simply trying to cheer you up." Ziva said, looking like she had just kicked a puppy.

"Yeah Tony, we just thought you needed cheering up, that's all." McGee said honestly. Tony looked at the two of them and then smiled sadly.

"Thanks." He smiled at them and then turned back to his work once again. "Sorry about that. I didn't get much sleep last night, that's all." The dream started playing in his head again and he had to resist the urge to shake his head again. _Stop it,_ he told himself, hoping this time his imagination would listen to him.

It didn't.

~o0o~

What used to feel like a normal building to work in now seemed like it was pressing in on him. Tony felt his chest tighten as he walked to the men's room, tears trying to fall down his cheeks. As soon as he got to the washroom he made sure he was alone and then locked the door.

"What is wrong with you today." He said to himself, trying to stop the tears pricking at his eyes. He scrubbed his face and shook his head, trying to clear everything out of it, but nothing seemed to work. He groaned and began to pace the small room.

"You've been fine for your whole life and _now_ you feel like telling your friends. Why ? They'd laugh at you. Ziva would think you were crazy, McGee would probably never want to be near you again. Gibbs…Gibbs would probably fire you on the spot." He clenched his fists and held them to either side of his head, applying pressure, hoping pain would make it go away. _Stop, stop, stop, stop. _He continued to pace as he kept up his silent mantra. He breathed deeply through his nose and mouth, feeling himself begin to calm down. Hoping that it would last he lowered his arms and shook himself, loosening his tense muscles.

"Okay. Get it together, DiNozzo." He unlocked the door and walked out, but before he could make it very far he slammed into someone else.

"Sorry, Tony. I wasn't paying attention." Dan from HR said as he picked up the files that had fallen from the stack he was carrying. "Hey, I've been meaning to tell you, my cousin wants to know if you'll have drinks with her. You remember her, the one who was there when we went to the game? Well she said she had a great time and wants to know if you're single. Which, I mean, is a stupid question, because it's you…" He continued to chatter, not noticing that Tony's calming moment in the bathroom was beginning to wear off. The only things that Tony heard as Dan continued to prattle on were the comments about womanizing, commitment issues, and that the fact that she was a woman should be reason enough for him to want to go.

"I can't." He said suddenly, startling Dan out of his speech. He looked at Tony for a second and then laughed.

"Yeah, sure. That's funny, Tony. Anyways…" He continued, and Tony was really starting to hope that this was a dream as he felt the words start to bubble in his gut, churning his stomach until he almost felt sick.

"No, I'm serious, I really can't." Dan laughed again and continued as though Tony was still joking around. _LEAVE! _He screamed at himself, willing his feet to move. _Just leave, don't say anything…_

"I'm gay!" He yelled.

…_stupid._

He closed his eyes and started to leave, ignoring Dan's stare and the sudden silence. Realising that he had yelled, trying to be heard over Dan, he noticed that everyone on the floor was looking his way. Ziva and McGee looked like they were about to feint, while everyone else was stunned. It was like a heard of deer standing in the middle of a highway. He cursed and ranted to himself as he put his head down and turned, only to run solidly into…

"Gibbs."

_Shit._


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **I_ can't believe how many reviews I got in one day. I really hope you guys still like it. As always, please review, no flames._

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

He looked at Gibbs' face in horror as he felt his world crashing down around him. The older man was looking at him like he'd never seen him before. Tony felt like he was ready to cry, staring at the man in front of him, hoping he hadn't heard, but knowing that he had.

"I..I have to..go."He stammered, rushing past Gibbs and into the elevator faster than anyone could come to their senses. He felt his boss' eyes on him the whole time, wishing that it were yesterday as the doors slid shut, cutting him off from everyone's stares. He hit the button for the parking lot, and willed his brain not to think about it until he was home.

"Everything okay, Tony?" Evan asked him from behind the security desk.

"Fine, fine, I just outed myself to the entire office, that's all." _Well, might as well say it before the rumour mill starts up._

"Really? Well, are you okay, I mean that must've been hard for you." The tone of understanding in his voice had Tony stopping in his tracks. He turned around and looked at the security guard. No ridicule, no judgement, just sympathy and understanding.

"Yeah…it was kind of an accident, actually. I didn't mean to say it at all. Ever, really." He said it quietly, turning completely so that he could face the man properly. Evan nodded, and then smiled, a small, sad smile.

"Well, I can't tell you how it's going to go from here, but I'm happy for you. No more hiding, you know?" He said it like he was scared Tony would explode if he said the wrong thing to him. _I feel like I might._

"Um, yeah. Th-thanks, Evan." _Do not cry. Not here, not now._ He smiled his own sad smile before turning and leaving, at a much slower pace than before.

_No more hiding._

~o0o~

After a text from Evan an hour later and the multiple messages on his phone, it really was no surprise when an insistent knock interrupted his brooding.

"Tony? Tony, I know you're there." The knocking continued, getting closer and closer to frantic. "Tony, open the door." Another sigh, and he levered himself off of the couch, moving to the door, but making no move to unlock it.

"Why?" He said it quietly, but Gibbs heard him and the knocking stopped. "What do you want?"

"Tony. Open the door…please." _Well damn_, he thought, _a 'please'. Must've really done something if Gibbs is saying 'please'._ He cursed silently and unlocked the door, turning around and walking back to the couch. He heard the door open behind him as he sat back down, took a swig of his beer, and stared at the paused TV screen in front of him as if it were the most interesting thing in the world.

"What do you want?" He asked again, knowing that there was no point in trying to keep his boss away. Now it was Gibbs' turn to sigh, sinking into the couch next to his agent. Tony couldn't help but notice that he didn't try to sit farther away than normal, that he was just as close as he always was. _He's not scared of me._ That in and of itself was a miracle.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Gibbs asked, right to business as always. He looked at his hands though, as though he couldn't look at Tony. _Maybe he isn't scared of me, but he probably thinks I'm disgusting._ Tony closed his eyes and turned his head away.

"Why didn't I tell you I'm not the ladies man you all think I am? Why didn't I tell you that I, a Federal Agent who works with the military, am gay?" He laughed hollowly. Chancing a glance at his boss, he looked away again quickly when he saw that Gibbs was staring at him. "Please stop looking at me like that."

"Like what"

"Like I'm an alien, like you think I'm going to break or something." He edged farther from Gibbs on the couch. He was shocked when he felt Gibbs move closer, making sure they had the same measure of space between them as before.

"You could have told me. You _should_ have told me." He said, moving a little closer again. Tony felt his breath hitch and crammed himself farther into the armrest.

"Please stop. Please…please, just leave." He didn't even try to hide the desperation he knew he had in his voice. He had already admitted to everyone he knew that he was into guys, what was a little more weakness.

"Do you really want me to?" Gibbs' voice had changed, quieted, like he was trying to talk Tony down from the edge. Tony didn't even have to think.

"No." As soon as the word left his mouth, Gibbs smiled and moved closer again. This time Tony didn't move away, wedged as far into the corner of the couch as he could get. "What are you doing?" _The little, tentative voice couldn't really be his, could it?_ Gibbs stopped moving closer, leaving only a few inches between them. He reached out a hand and put it on the cushion between them as he leaned closer.

"Do you trust me?" He asked it like he knew the answer. _He does_. Tony told himself. He finally turned his head to look at Gibbs' face, floored when he saw open affection in those blue eyes. He felt his face move into a look that was clearly questioning what was going on.

"Why are you doing this?" He whispered, watching in fascination as a smile tugged at the corners of Gibbs mouth. He leaned in closer, a half a foot between them now.

"Do you trust me?" He repeated, his small smile growing. Tony swallowed and nodded his head, feeling as he began to tremble, suddenly nervous. His eyes grew wide as he watched his boss, his friend, search his face, apparently liking what he found there. He leaned in until there was barely any space between them, holding Tony's eyes.

"Good." With that, he closed the distance between them, brushing his lips lightly across Tony's at first before wrapping a hand behind Tony's neck and pulling him closer.

_Please let this be real, _Tony thought as he moaned into Gibbs' mouth. _Please let this be real._ He finally seemed to tune back into the world as Gibbs pulled back slightly. He reached a hand up to grab his boss' shirt and brought him back down, feeling him smile against his mouth. As he opened his mouth invitingly, he felt tears spring to his eyes as Gibbs continued to kiss him, exploring his mouth with his tongue. When the need for air began to overwhelm his scarred lungs he pulled back, hiding his face in his boss' shoulder as the tears fell down his cheeks. He felt the older man wrap his arms around him, bringing him closer.

"Please don't let this be a dream." Tony whispered as he felt himself being shifted so that his legs were across Gibbs' lap, his head tucked under the other man's chin.

"You're not dreaming." The rumble under his ear was the best thing he'd ever heard and he snuggled closer to it, not caring that this was the tough as nails Marine that was holding him. They were silent for a few minutes, Gibbs rubbing circles on Tony's back as Tony explored every inch of Gibbs's other hand with his. He ran his fingers over every knife scar, every scratch and callus from working on the boat. Turning the hand over, he ran his fingers across the palm, exploring every line. He felt Gibbs shift and stilled, hoping that he wasn't going to tell Tony to stop in his ministration. Instead he felt lips pressed to his head, staying there as a warm breath teased through his hair.

"Why are you doing this now?" He asked, more to himself as he continued to explore the hand in his.

"Do you not want me to?" The rumble in the man's chest as he spoke made Tony smile again.

"It's not that, it's just…why haven't we done this before."He felt a small kiss placed on his temple as he was moved away from the other man's chest, just enough to see his face. He knew Gibbs was thinking by the look in his eyes. _I've always loved that look._ Finally Gibbs spoke, not breaking eye contact.

"I've always wanted to, but you never seemed…interested. When I heard what you said today, I just had to see if this could ever work. Then I came here, and you had your walls down and I could see that you wanted to. I wasn't wrong, was I?" He finished with a knowing grin, making Tony blush slightly and smile back.

"No, you weren't", he replied, looking away and moving back to the hand he had been investigating, "and I was too scared to tell you. The only reason I said it today…actually I don't know why I said it today." He scrunched his brow, trying to think about why he would have just blurted it out like that.

"Well, I'm glad you did." He heard the smile in the other man's voice. Suddenly he thought of something.

"I didn't think you were gay."

"I'm not really, I guess. I make a point of being interested in the person, rather than the gender."

"Well I _am_ interesting." Gibbs laughed at that, a soft sound that warmed Tony's heart. He looked up at the man who, in a few minutes, had brought his crashing world to a screeching and absolute halt. He began to smile until he thought again of what had led to this point. The smile slipped and he saw worry and concern in the eyes across from him.

"What's wrong?" Gibbs brought a hand to caress the side of Tony's face, thumb stroking comforting circles on his jaw. He leaned into the touch and closed his eyes, explaining quietly.

"What happens tomorrow? I just announced to the entire building that I'm gay, and by morning anyone and everyone will know, if they didn't already. I can't hide in my apartment for the rest of my life. I guess I could resign, move somewhe-" He was cut off by a hand connecting with the back of his head.

"You are not leaving, you hear me?" He looked at Gibbs and slowly nodded before being pulled back into the man's arms. "We'll get through it."

"What, no! You can't tell people. I don't want you to have to go through all of it, too. What would they think, anyways?" Tony pulled away and sat back, determined to keep the man in front of him safe. "You can't."

"Tony…"

"No. You can't. I'm used to it, I've dealt with it my whole life, but I won't make you do that too." He looked Gibbs squarely in the eye and tried to convey every feeling he couldn't express to the older man. "Please?"

"I can't let you do this by yourself." His boss said, looking like he was torn.

"I can handle it."

"You don't have to." Tony smiled at him and kissed him gently.

"I don't want you getting hurt." Tony said, kissing him again, long and languid, like they had all the time in the world. "I can handle it."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Tony woke up to the feeling of a warm chest under his head, rising and falling in a steady motion. His left arm was wrapped around the stomach of the man under his head, his other arm curled between him and Gibbs. A strong arm was wrapped around his shoulders, another hand holding the one he had resting on the other man's stomach. The same warm lips he had kissed the night before rested in his hair, letting a warm breath touch his scalp. He smiled and opened his eyes, noticing the light of the rising sun sweeping across the floor at the foot of the bed. He closed his eyes again, snuggling in closer and tried to get back to sleep. A soft hum from Gibbs made his smile grow.

"I know you're awake." He laughed softly at the fact that the man could still act like Gibbs, even with his arms wrapped around is Senior Field Agent while they slept in the same bed.

"Hmm…am not." Tony mumbled sleepily into Gibbs' shirt, smiling again at the answering chuckle. A soft kiss was placed in his hair before Gibbs spoke.

"That's too bad, I was thinking of making breakfast, but if you're not awake…" Tony lifted his head to look at him suspiciously.

"What were you planning on making exactly?"

"Hmm…" Gibbs pretended to think, enjoying the banter that they hadn't had in a while. "Pancakes." He laughed when Tony kissed him thoroughly before rolling off of him.

"No, I'm completely awake."

~o0o~

Riding in to work together in Gibbs' car was making Tony feel nervous. He began to fidget, playing with his seat belt, the radio dials, anything in the hopes of a distraction. He sighed when Gibbs hand grabbed his, twining their hands together to stop Tony from going for the radio again. As Gibbs began to stroke his thumb across his wrist, Tony knew he should talk.

"What if they see us? What happens when they see us come into work together?" Tony started to worry more, the frantic thoughts running through his head making his voice crack slightly. "What about when we get there? Are we just going to ignore people asking us things? What about-"

"Hey. Everything is going to be fine, Tony. I promise you, everything is going to be okay. If anyone says anything, if you even start getting upset, I promise I with lock the whole building in the garage if I have to." Tony laughed, which brought a smile to Gibbs face.

"I don't want anything to happen because of me." Tony said.

"I don't want you to get hurt because I didn't stand up for you." Gibbs countered, glancing at Tony. Tony smiled shyly as Gibbs brought his hand up to his lips.

"I hate it when you do that." Tony said, sending Gibbs a mock glare, though he silently enjoyed how calming Gibbs' touch was.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

~o0o~

Stopping at Gibbs' favourite coffee shop, they both got out, Tony trying not to be obvious about the fact that he and Gibbs were now together. They walked in and ordered their coffees. Waiting for their coffee to be ready Tony looked around and saw someone from work; Special Agent Mark Daniels. He shrunk a little to try and blend in with the rest of the crowd waiting for their drinks. Gibbs noticed, looking at him curiously, then following Tony's gaze. He sighed in understanding, gently brushing his hand against Tony's, trying to comfort him without making him feel embarrassed. The man looked over at them and then did a double take.

"What are _you_ doing here?" He sneered, glaring at Tony like he was a piece of gum on the sidewalk. Gibbs stepped forward a step, determined to protect Tony.

"We're just here for coffee, Daniels." Gibbs said, with a warning growl. Daniels made a disgusted face, backing towards the door.

"Well I should leave, then. Don't want to get coffee from a place that serves _fags_." He sneered again as Tony shrunk more behind Gibbs with a slight flinch. Gibbs continued to glare, knowing that however much he may want to Tony wouldn't want him to get arrested for beating the crap out of some low life. As Daniels let the door slam behind him Tony noticed how quiet the place had gotten. People kept glancing at him, but no one said anything.

"Number 17." Called the woman from behind the counter. Gibbs and Tony went to grab their coffee, Tony still trying to be as small as possible. As Gibbs brought out his wallet the woman shook her head. "On the house. Sort of an apology for that ass hole. You shouldn't listen to him, you know." She spoke to Tony, compassion in her voice. "He's just a homophobic jerk who's never getting a coffee from me again." Tony smiled slightly, but it lit his face up again.

"Thanks." He said, standing a little taller. Everyone else in the shop wished them a good day, apologising for Daniels behaviour like it was their fault. Once they were outside again Tony let out a shaky breath and stopped by the car, breathing as slowly as he could, even as it hitched a few time. Gibbs placed their coffees on the roof and grabbed Tony's arms.

"Hey. Look at me." He ordered softly, knowing Tony would never disobey an order. Sure enough, Tony raised his head to look Gibbs in the eye. "There is nothing wrong with you, you hear me. You are absolutely amazing, and if an ass like Daniels can't see that then he's not worth listening to. Okay?" Tony nodded his head, tears in his eyes. As Gibbs moved closer Tony shook his head minutely.

"Gibbs…" He started, but Gibbs didn't seem to want to listen.

"I don't care what people say, Tony. I don't care what they think. I do care about you, though, and I want everyone to know that messing with you means messing with me." Tony's eyes widened slightly but he didn't object to Gibbs moving closer again, until their lips touched. It was a sweet kiss, full of promise and hope and love, and Tony was so lost in it that he didn't see others from their building turn to watch. As the kiss broke Tony looked at Gibbs and smiled.

"I think…I think I love." Gibbs' smile grew at that and he leaned down to kiss Tony again.

"I love you." He said against Tony's mouth, causing Tony to let out a small, bubbly laugh, and wrap the hand not holding Gibbs' shirt around the back of his neck to pull him closer. He gave a small moan when he felt Gibbs run his tongue along his lips, seeking access. He opened his mouth automatically, relishing the taste of coffee as it invaded his mouth. When the need for air became too much he broke away, resting his forehead against Gibbs'. Both men were panting, trying to catch their breaths. Tony suddenly laughed breathlessly.

"We've only been doing this for two days and you already take my breath away." He laughed again at Gibbs' eye roll.

"So does this mean you're going to start calling me Jethro?" He asked.

"I think I'm just gonna call you Gibbs." Tony answered, frowning when he saw the haunted, sad look on his partner's face. "What is it?" He asked, starting to pull back but was stop by Gibbs bringing him back down for a slow, sweet kiss that made Tony want to cry. When Gibbs pulled back he had tears in his eyes. "What's wrong?" He asked again, starting to get concerned.

"Absolutely nothing, everything is perfect. It's just…that's what Shannon used to say to me." He finished quietly. Tony looked at him for a moment before kissing him again.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean…"

"Shh. It's fine, it just…it reminded me of her, that's all. Nothing to be sorry for." Gibbs soothed Tony before brushing his hands down Tony's arms and ushering him into the car. Taking the coffees off of the roof, he placed them in the cup holders before sitting down and putting a hand on Tony's knee. "I love you." He said, loving the way the words felt on his lips again.

"I love you too", Tony said, smiling sweetly at him, before he took Gibbs' hand in his and brushed his lips against each knuckle, "but you know we're late for work, and my boss is a real stickler for rules being obeyed." He grinned when Gibbs laughed.

"Yeah well, I don't think your boss'll mind much."


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:**_ This is the second last chapter, I really hope you guys are still enjoying it! Thank you so much for the reviews, too! Anyways, on with the show._

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Arriving at the NCIS Security gate, Tony began to get quiet again, slumping in his seat. Gibbs gently rubbed his thumb on Tony's leg where his hand rested, trying to offer comfort.

"It's going to be fine, okay. I'm going to be with you the whole time." He said, squeezing Tony's leg before letting go to show the guard his badge. Tony reached over with his as well, getting a small, encouraging smile from the man behind the glass. As they drove to the parking lot, Tony and Gibbs shared a look, knowing that not everyone would be as nice as the guard had been.

"Well, here we go." Tony said with finality, but before he could get out of the car, Gibbs brought him in for another kiss. When they pulled away, both were flushed. "You know, I could get used to that." He said hoarsely, causing another dazzling smile from Gibbs.

"You better, because I'm going to keep doing it." He said, before his smile shrank a little and his eye turned serious. "If you need to leave, anything, you just have to ask, you got that?" Tony smiled sadly and nodded before getting out of the car. As soon as they walked into the building, Evan smiled brightly.

"Tony! How are you?" He asked, turning serious. Tony smiled warmly at him, thankful that Evan was still supportive.

"I'm good." He said, sharing a knowing look with Gibbs, who smiled. Evan grinned at the two and winked at Tony.

"Uh huh, I can see that." His grin widened for a moment before he switched back to serious so fast that Tony had to stare. Evan didn't notice as he turned his attention to Gibbs. "You'd better not hurt him, Agent Gibbs, because I know a few people who would take even you on to protect this guy." He warned, nodding in Tony's direction, where he stood blushing slightly. Evan chuckled at the pink rising on Tony's face before finishing. "While it's true, y'know." He shrugged before looking at Gibbs again with a warning glare fierce enough to rival his own. Gibbs raised his hands in surrender before Tony reached over and grabbed one.

"Thanks Evan, but we should get going, right Gibbs?" He said, dragging a smiling Gibbs after him without waiting for an answer. He could still hear Evan's laugh as the elevator doors closed. They rode in silence for a moment before Gibbs spoke, laughter evident in his voice.

"Nice friend you've got." Tony turned to him and glared.

"Shut up."

~o0o~

As soon as the elevator stopped at their floor Tony took a deep breath. As soon as he stepping into the bullpen he could hear conversations stop. He took another breath, feeling Gibbs come up behind him, before walking to his desk. McGee looked up from his and, noticing the scared look on his friend's face, put a smile on his own.

"Morning Tony, Boss." He said, smiling wider when Tony let out a small but relieved sigh. Ziva stepped off of the elevator then, smiling at Tony as well.

"It is good to see you Tony." She said smiling at Gibbs as well. She looked back at Tony and frowned when she saw his smile fall. Gibbs noticed as well and turned to follow where Tony was looking. Coming out of the elevator was Daniels, his customary sneer on his face while he tossed his keys from hand to hand. He glared at Tony before speaking.

"Well hello there, _Gaylord. _Have a good morning with your latest man-whore?" He asked, glancing at Gibbs. The atmosphere in the entire bullpen immediately changed as they watched the scene unfold. Tony kept his head down, a slight tremble in his shoulders. Ziva and McGee had murderous looks in their eyes as Gibbs stood slowly from his chair, a glare to rival those of the agents around him burning holes through Daniels' skull. Before he could step closer a voice rang out from the catwalk above.

"Agent Daniels, that'll be all. If you have nothing better to do than harass other agents, than you have no reason to be here at all." Vance's booming voice seemed to bring everybody back to their senses as Daniels shot one final glare at Tony before stalking off. "Gibbs, DiNozzo, if you'd join me in my office." He turned and walked back into said office, clearly expecting Gibbs and Tony to follow.

"C'mon Tony." Gibbs said to his partner, trying to rein in his anger at Daniels before he broke something. Tony got up from his desk, head down and shoulders slumped, looking once again like he was trying to make himself as small as possible. He turned and followed Gibbs up the stairs, ignoring the looks from everybody on the floor.

~o0o~

Once they reached the director's office, Cynthia got up and practically threw herself at Tony.

"I am _so_ sorry about that _asshole_! He should get punched in the face." She said before stepping back and smoothing his suit out again. "I'm sorry, you just looked like you needed a hug, and I know you haven't been down to see Abby yet, or Daniels would be dead already." That brought a smile to Tony's face and as she ushered them in Gibbs mouthed a 'thank you' as he passed. When they got into Vance's office they found him pacing, the lack of toothpick in his mouth immediately noticeable.

"Agent DiNozzo," he started when he noticed them, coming to a halt mid pace. "I would like to formally apologise for Agent Daniels' behaviour, he'll be suspended by the end of the day." He walked to the conference table and sat, gesturing for the other two men to sit as well. "I'd also like to say that if you need anything, don't hesitate to ask." He watched as Tony's head shot up, looking at him in shock.

"You're not firing me?" He asked, clearly not understanding. Gibbs, having sat next to him, raised a hand to rub his back in soothing circles, silently telling Vance not to press too much.

"Ag…Tony. Why would I fire you?"

"This is a military agency and I'm…aren't there rules?" Tony asked, confused.

"Not against human nature, Tony." Vance replied. "You can't help that you're interested in men any more than Gibbs here can give up bourbon." Drawing a smile from Tony having been the goal, he now felt proud that he had made both men smile. "Nobody is going to fire you, Tony." He said with finality, hoping to staunch Tony's fears. Tony nodded his head, still looking a little doubtful until a hand connected with the back of his head.

"Thanks, Boss." He said, smiling.

"No problem, DiNozzo." Gibbs said, smiling as well. Vance smiled at the pair, immediately noticing the look in their eyes.

"There also aren't any fraternisation rules, either." He laughed when two heads looked his way with identical looks of shock on their faces. "Just in case you were wondering." He finished, shrugging.


	5. Chapter 5

AN:_ Last chapter! I would like to thank the people that reviewed and read this story, you guys made my day! Now on with the finale, and I hope you like it!_

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Leaving Vance's office, Tony and Gibbs shared a smile before heading to the elevator. As soon as the doors closed, Tony slid down the wall to sit on the floor, Gibbs sitting next to him after hitting the emergency stop. He put his arm around Tony's shoulders and drew him to his chest.

"Well that was interesting." He finally said, enjoying the sound of Tony's laughter as it echoed in the small box.

"Not exactly the word I would've chosen, but yeah, interesting." They were silent for a while, content to just sit in their own little world in the elevator, before Gibbs spoke again.

"It's not what you thought it'd be, is it?" He asked, knowing Tony would follow his line of thinking.

"No. I was expecting alienation, being fired, thrown out of everywhere…" He said, pausing for a moment, "and I never expected you to be here with me the whole time." He looked up at the blue eyes he had seen so many times, never getting tired of how they seemed to look right into him.

"Well I told you I would be, didn't I." Gibbs stated, like Tony was an idiot for ever having doubted him. Tony rolled his eyes good naturedly before resuming his earlier position.

"You know-", he began before hesitating, "you know I used to dream about you." He paused while he tried to gauge the other man's reaction. All he got was a grunt that clearly told him to keep talking. "Almost every night. Nothing weird, just the two of us talking, sitting…doing this. I never thought that I would actually get to do this." He finished, wonder and awe so evident in his voice that Gibbs had to fight back a sympathetic sigh.

"I used to dream about us, too you know. Sitting in my basement drinking bourbon, like we always do, talking as you help me with the boat", he said, looking in Tony's eyes when the other man looked up at him, stunned, "kissing like we had all the time in the world, like it was just the two of us." He leaned his head back against the wall, still looking at Tony.

"You used to dream about us..making out, Boss." Tony said, caught between stunned and ecstatic.

"What do you mean used to?" He replied before capturing Tony's lips in his. He nearly gasped at the heat and passion that Tony put into one kiss, wishing he had done all of this sooner. As Tony's tongue slid against the roof of his mouth, he let out a moan that made Tony smile against his mouth. Tony finally pulled away, needing air, before continuing his assault on Gibbs' jaw, working his way to his neck.

"Y'know." Gibbs started, unable to finish as Tony's teeth scraped against his earlobe. He cleared his throat and tried again. "Y'know we can't do this hear." He managed, glad that his voice hadn't cracked despite Tony's ministrations. The only response he got was a hum that told him Tony really wasn't listening. As Tony kissed his way down the veins in Gibbs neck, he tried to get his attention.

"Tony." He said, voice hoarse and low. He tried to pull Tony away, but he growled low in his throat, a sound that sent shivers down Gibbs' spine. Nevertheless, he tried again. "Tony." He said, voice stronger, using his hands on Tony's head to pull him away. Though he immediately missed the contact, he knew they had to stop. One look in Tony's eyes, glazed and filled with passion and love, almost undid his resolve. Holding firm, he tried again. "We can't do this _here_." He said, watching as Tony released a sigh that sounded more like a growl than anything else. He put his forehead on Gibbs' shoulder, laughing slightly.

"We may not be able to do this here, but something tells me the rest of you has no objections." He chuckled again when Gibbs sighed, trying to dispel his obvious arousal.

"Yeah, just…give me a minute." He sat with his eyes closed until he felt Tony's lips on his neck again. He grabbed his partner's head holding him away from any visible skin. "You're not helping." He said seriously, failing to bite back a groan when Tony smiled mischievously.

"I know."

~o0o~

After calming down in the elevator, they rode it down to Abby's lab, Tony wringing his hands the whole way.

"What if she hates me?" He asked, suddenly terrified that he'd lose one of his best friends.

"Abby could never hate you, and I don't think she'll see you as any different, either." Gibbs said, answering what he knew would be Tony's next question. Tony smiled at Gibbs reading him so well, before brightening slightly.

"We could just stay in the elevator."He suggested, raising a teasing eyebrow to Gibbs, who actually flushed slightly before tapping Tony gently on the back of his head.

"Don't make me hit you harder." Gibbs said with a smile as the elevator opened to blaring music. "ABBS!" He called over it, waiting until she turned it off before walking in completely, revealing Tony behind him.

"Tony!" Abby cried, running up to him before hugging him. He hugged her back, grateful that she was still going to hug him.

"Hey Abby." He said quietly, hugging her tighter.

"Oh Tony, why didn't you tell me?" She asked as she pulled away, holding him far enough away to be able to look in his eyes.

"I was scared you'd act differently, treat me differently." The slap to the back of his head should have surprised him, but he knew she'd do it at some point.

"I would never act differently around you! Though now that I know, I might ask you for weirder advice and stuff, and I'm still going to flirt with you, for practice you know." She began to ramble, going off on a tangent about anything that seemed to pop into her head before Gibbs shushed her.

"Abbs, we have something else to tell you." He said, immediately recognising the look on her face as the one she got before a stream of non-stop questions. "Abbs." She mock saluted and then mimed locking her mouth and handed the 'key' to Tony. He passed the imaginary key to his other hand and reached over to grab Gibbs', weaving their fingers together. He scrunched his face, waiting for the explosion, the yelling, something. When nothing happened he looked up to see a bright smile on her face as she first looked from one to the other and then silently danced. Tony and Gibbs shared a look, Tony relieved that she obviously approved.

"Maybe I should give her back the 'key'?" Tony asked, laughing when Gibbs looked at Abby as though trying to imprint her silence into his brain before it was gone.

"I guess." He said. Laughing again, Tony tapped Abby on the shoulder and presented the imaginary key with a flourish when she stopped dancing. She unlocked her mouth, screamed, and crushed Tony and Gibbs in a hug.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so happy for you guys! You've always looked so cute together, and I could tell you liked each other, but sometimes I thought maybe I was imagining it, you know, and…oh right." She let go, realising she had cut off air again. Both men gasped a little, and cringed when she squealed again, looking at their still entwined hands. Laughing, Gibbs pulled Abby towards him and kissed her hair, both of them smiling widely when Tony pouted. Gibbs brought him closer and kissed his lips softly, smiling into the kiss when Abby squealed again. A sudden flash brought them apart to look at her, standing with a Polaroid camera in one hand as she fanned the picture in her other one.

"I swear I won't let anyone else see it, you guys just looked so cute!" She explained, smiling brightly at two of her favourite people, finally together.

~o0o~

When they reached Autopsy Tony was feeling more confident about telling Ducky and Palmer.

"You know they probably already know." He said, trying to make it not sound like an excuse. The look Gibbs gave him told him that that hadn't happened.

"Well there's one way to find out." He said, gently nudging Tony through the Autopsy doors. "Hey Duck." He said, greeting the elderly man who sat at his desk sipping a cup of tea.

"Ah, good mourning Jethro, Anthony. What brings you down here?" He asked pleasantly, watching as Tony fidgeted in front of him. "This wouldn't happen to be an explanation for your rather hasty exit yesterday, Anthony, would it?" He smiled into his tea when Tony cringed slightly.

"Yeah. Um…well…"Tony stammered, trying to find a way to start. Gibbs sent Ducky a glare, clearly reading his expression, knowing that the older man knew already.

"Not to fret my dear boy, I already know, though I am flattered that you would come down here to tell me personally." He chuckled when Tony sighed deeply, every inch of him instantly relaxing. "Yes Mr Palmer and myself have known for quite some time now." He finished.

"What." Tony said, proud at least that it hadn't come out as a squeak. Jimmy walked in to Autopsy then, taking in the scene before nodding at Tony and Gibbs.

"Congrats Tony, Agent Gibbs. Took you long enough." The two me stared at him in shock as he hung up his coat, handing a folder to Ducky before looking up at them again. "What? I knew a while ago. You're not very hard to read Tony, and the way you looked at each other when you thought the other wasn't looking said it all." He explained, shrugging before going into the office. Tony and Gibbs gaped after him.

"Yes, young Mr Palmer will make an excellent Psychological Profiler one day, and I must say, I had been wondering when this would happen." Ducky said, gesturing at the two men still standing in shock in front of him. Tony finally seemed to come to his senses, blinking owlishly a few times before speaking.

"Right. Well, that's…um…"He looked at Gibbs and Ducky and then looked back at the door that Jimmy had disappeared behind. "Um…so, you're not mad or anything?" He asked as Jimmy came back out.

"No Tony, I'm not mad at you. I mean I wish you had told me, but I know why you didn't. I'm just happy for you, finally finding someone." He smiled, watching as Gibbs continued to gape. "Is he okay?" He asked.

"He's fine." Tony replied before smacking Gibbs on the back of the head, taking a few steps to the side, out of arms reach as Gibbs came to his senses, too. Jimmy laughed along with Ducky at the look of indignation on Gibbs face as he rubbed the back of his head, glaring at his partner. "Oops." Tony said, bringing his hands up and shrugging. He smiled and turned to Jimmy and Ducky. "Sorry I didn't tell you guys, but thanks for understanding." He said in a rush, ducking under Gibbs hand before leaving. Ducky shook his head at the boys antics before looking to his friend.

"As Mr Palmer so rightly put it, congratulations Jethro." He said. Gibbs nodded at him before turning and leaving. Before he reached the door he looked over his shoulder.

"Good work Palmer."

~o0o~

Sitting on the couch in Gibbs' living room, Tony leaned against his boss' shoulder. The day had gone better than he had thought, with a few exceptions that never got to get a comment out before Gibbs or another member of his family was there, glaring until they left. He smiled. _Family._ He thought, thinking that that was exactly what they were.

"You okay?" Gibbs asked him. He hummed an affirmation before grinning mischievously. Looking into Gibbs eyes he let his grin widen.

"Just thinking about what we started in the elevator." He said, laughing when Gibbs manoeuvred them so that he was lying under the older man.

"Oh really?" Gibbs lowered his head, kissing Tony's neck.

"Mmm…I can't seem to remember where we were…" Tony said dreamily as Gibbs continued up to Tony's jaw. He made his way to the corner of Tony's mouth before whispering huskily.

"Then let me remind you." He said before kissing Tony passionately.

_I could get used to this._

The End

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>_So it ends. I hope you liked it, and I hope that you liked it enough to hit that wonderful little 'Favorite" button down there. It is such a pretty button, just begging to be pressed. :P I'm thinking up a sequel that will be more in depth and hopefully longer, but still with fluff. You can't not have fluff! So look for a sqwuel at some point from me!_

_-Monotufu_


End file.
